I Touched Your Gentle Flipper
by Slinkgirl95
Summary: Kowaris One-shot. Kowalski has been in love with Doris the Dolphin for as long as he's known her. Will he ever confess his feelings to her? Just a quick Kowaris one-shot and how I pictured the two. Please R&R!


_A/N: Slinkgirl95 brings a Kowaris one-shot, titled "I Touched Your Gentle Flipper". After seeing Kowalski's poem for Doris the Dolphin in the episode "Hot Ice", I had to write a one-shot about this pairing! If you have not seen the poem yet, I recommend you see that episode. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

I TOUCHED YOUR GENTLE FLIPPER

Kowalski had been keeping a feeling deep inside his heart for as long as he knew. It was a mushy, lovey-dovey feeling he couldn't get rid of. It wouldn't vanish from his heart either. It was stained to it like a vivid mark. Overtime, he couldn't stop thinking about that one animal in the zoo that he had a crush on for as long as he knew. But which animal was it? Was it a lemur? Was it a reptile? No, it was a dolphin. Her name was Doris.

He had wanted to be with her for as long as he knew her. But Skipper had told him she only liked him as a friend. He remembered when he wanted to enlist her to use her echo-location skills to track down Maurice when he went missing from the zoo but Skipper didn't allow that to happen. He had also written a poem about her and recorded himself saying the poem which he accidentally showed to his team.

One night he decided to review his poem he had recorded onto a disk on the TV. It started off with him saying, "A poem for Doris the Dolphin." And then he pulled out the photo of Doris and started his poem with, "We swam as one. I touched your gentle flipper. But then we were done. You wanted someone hipper!" and then he threw the photo and began crying before hitting his head against a wall in depression. After reviewing the poem, Kowalski stopped the footage and began sobbing.

A night later, he was sitting at the table, staring at the photo of the girl of his dreams, still in slight depression and in love. He just couldn't help the fact that he was in love with her.

Suddenly, Skipper waddled up to him with a nice steaming cup of fish coffee in his flipper.

"Kowalski, when will you come to the fact that she doesn't _like you_ like you and put that photo away?" he asked.

However, Kowalski didn't turn away from the photo, still staring at it and not noticing Skipper right there.

"Kowalski!" exclaimed Skipper.

Kowalski finally snapped back to reality to see Skipper looking at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Skipper." replied Kowalski.

"I thought I told you Doris only likes you, she doesn't _like you_ like you," Skipper repeated himself.

Kowalski turned back to the photo sadly and sighed. He still couldn't believe that Skipper had told him that Doris only liked him, not love him. What was it that Doris didn't see in him? Was it because he looked bad? Was it because he had bad breath? Was it because he was so nerdy?

"Kowalski, I don't know what you find in Doris that is so fascinating but you've got to put all that aside," said Skipper before taking a sip from his coffee.

"I just can't," replied Kowalski, staring at the photo deeply. "Everything about her just seems fascinating. Her beautiful eyes, her majestic blowhole, her feminine flippers…"

He continued on as Skipper rolled his eyes in annoyance. Suddenly, Private and Rico popped in through the hatch and waddled up to the other two penguins to see the photo of Doris. Private felt himself giggle while Rico just slightly smirked.

"Are you still thinking about her?" asked Private.

"Ooh la la," said Rico.

Kowalski blushed. "I guess so."

Skipper sighed again. "Kowalski, let me explain something to you. You and Doris will never get together, not even if you gave her your very heart."

"But maybe Doris does _like him_ like him even if they are friends," suggested Private. Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"You heard what he said in his poem; "You wanted someone hipper" and we know Kowalski's not hip enough for her," Skipper shot back.

Kowalski blushed more.

"What if Kowalski just went and talked to Doris to see if she feels the same way?" Private suggested.

"T-T-Talk to her?" replied Kowalski, blushing. Private nodded. "But… but I'm not good with women."

Rico nudged Kowalski with his elbow lightly with a slight smile on his face, persuading him to go tell Doris how he felt.

Skipper let out another sigh. He really was annoyed about Kowalski being in love with Doris. However, he thought it over and over until he looked back at the tall penguin and said, "Oh, go talk to her then, you crazy knucklehead," he firmly said.

"Talk to- wait; you're agreeing with us now?" asked Kowalski.

Skipper nodded. "I guess I'm holding your feelings back and that should never happen. You might as well go talk to her to see if she does _like you_ like you."

Kowalski looked at each of the penguins. Private had an eager face, saying "Go talk to her!" while Rico just shrugged his shoulders and Skipper just had a "Go on," look. Kowalski nodded.

And then with that, he smiled at his team mates before he left the HQ through the hatch and was gone. Above, he dived into the water and then flipped out and began waddling towards the dolphin aquarium. As he did, different thoughts kept flowing through his mind. He couldn't just walk up to her and tell her he loved her. He felt as if he had to write an entire speech down to tell her how he felt.

_Oh, what am I supposed to say or do?_ He asked himself in his mind. _Doris, I have a confession to make. Doris, I need to tell you something. Doris… I love you._

Finally, he had reached the dolphin aquarium. First thing he saw was Doris jumping and splashing around in the water gracefully. He kept watching her as she continued to swim around. Doris immediately stopped once she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see Kowalski staring right at her. However, he had fallen into a daze as she slowly swam up to him.

"Hello there," she said.

That voice ran through Kowalski's ear canals, causing him to snap out of his daze. He slowly looked up to see the graceful face of Doris. Immediately, his heart tightened.

"Oh… uh… h-hello, D-D-Doris," he stammered, completely nervous.

"Um… were you watching me?" she asked.

Kowalski nodded shyly.

"Okay," replied Doris. "So why else would you be here?"

Kowalski began to blush, not sure if he was able to tell Doris his strong feelings for her.

"I c-came to t-tell you s-something," he stuttered.

"Like what?" asked Doris.

Kowalski drew in a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. This was the moment he would tell Doris his feelings for her. "Doris, I… I…I…" he suddenly stuttered, not able to spit out the few words needed.

"You what?" Doris asked.

Kowalski's flippers clenched into fists, his heart racing as sweat began to run down his face.

"Doris, I… I really…" he stammered again.

"R-really what?"

_Just tell her,_ Kowalski's gut told him. "I love you!" he exclaimed.

Doris's eyes lit up in surprised, her heart beginning to race.

"Y-You love me?" she asked, a slight hint of blush growing on her cheeks.

Kowalski nodded, his white feathers beginning to turn bright red.

"I… I just think you're the most beautiful dolphin I ever met," he said. "I've never been so attracted to anyone else before."

Doris giggled, a smile beginning to appear on her face as the blush on her cheeks lit up. Suddenly, she leaned her face in closer to his, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"You know," she whispered to him. "You're the most cutest penguin I've ever met."

Kowalski's entire body stiffened, his heart beating madly against his chest as his red-stained cheeks glowed.

"Y-You really think that?" he asked.

Doris nodded before she lifted him up slightly off the ground and pressed her mouth against his beak, kissing him. Kowalski's entire body heated up as that feeling entered his body. However, his eyes drooped as his body melted. Finally, the girl of his dreams was kissing him, right on the beak. He was enjoying every second of it as his heart beat faster.

From afar, the penguins were watching the entire scene through the periscope. Private giggled at the sight, Rico slowly began to feel sick as he pulled out a paper bag and began to throw up in it while Skipper just watched the sight. He was wrong. The two did love each other.

_A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not much and it sounds kind of short but that's all I had. Anyways, make sure to review!_


End file.
